Bye Bye Birdies
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Birdy Bird *La-Dee-Da Birds *Penguins Summary The La-Dee-Da Birds have come to Wuzzleburg, but they aren't leaving when they're supposed to! Wubbzy and the gang must figure out why and get them to leave before a snowstorm hits the town. Recap Wubbzy and the gang are excited for the arrival of the La-Dee-Da Birds, a flock of birds that are great acrobats and have a special song they sing to put you to sleep. So they have a campout outside the Wubb Club and decorated the Wubb Club with stars to greet the birds. Finally, within hearing a couple of 'squawks', the La-Dee-Da birds arrive! Wubbzy and the gang are amazed of the acrobatics the birds perform as they fly. That night, the gang falls asleep as the birds sing their song. The next morning the pals have a picnic breakfast. Suddenly, they hear that it's going to be snowing in Wuzzleburg, and the gang has to get the birds to migrate. But they refuse. So they try various ways to get the birds to migrate. First, Widget creates the Countdown 3000, but that doesn't work. Then Daizy dresses Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden as La-Dee-Da birds, but when it's about to work, a big gust of wind destroys the costumes. So Walden decides that they would make noise while the birds sang their song. Walden plays the violin, Daizy scratches her fingernails on a blackboard, Widget uses her jackhammer, and Wubbzy howls, but it doesn't work because Walden, Daizy, and Widget, fell asleep because they realized their noises were too weak when the birds sang their song, except for Wubbzy, who had his ears plugged the whole time. But when he sees his friends asleep, he looks at the birds. First, he notices Birdy Bird fly up and play with one of the shiny stars on the Wubb Club. Wubbzy then notices the La-Dee-Da birds are also playing with the stars, which gives Wubbzy a great idea for them to finally migrate! So when his pals wake up, they work together to build a helicopter with stars on it and fly it. The La-Dee-Da birds migrate, just in time for it to snow. It isn't long until a group of penguins waddle by to live in the Wubb Club until the snowstorm's over. Transcript See: Bye Bye Birdies/Transcript Quotes Coming soon! Post-Show Skit The short, "Strange Sounds", is played. Trivia * This was the last episode that aired during "Wub Week" on the Nick Jr. block. It was also shown on Noggin in early 2009. * This episode is similar to Oobi episode, "Babysitter!". * On the Noggin network, DirecTV and other cable systems, "Call of the Mild" was the first story, and this was the second story. But for real, "Bye Bye Birdies" was the first story, and "Call of the Mild" was the second story. * The noise of the blackboard, what Daizy was using was heard on two Noggin Feetface bumpers "Next: Bob the Builder" and "Next: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast". * The title of this episode is a reference to the musical "Bye Bye Birdie". Watch Episode Right Here. Along with Call of the Mild. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2008 Category:Wubbzy